runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Angeror
The Rise of Angeror is a trilogy of role-plays based on the being Angeror and his followers trying to destroy RuneScape. It was never intended to be a trilogy, but was made so by ToaBionicle. RuneScape - Regicide Jigo22 The Black Knights have managed to take the throne of RuneScape and separate King Lance from his friends, will the king ever recover his throne? And why are the Cybermen so willing to help? Angeror appears at the end, and kidnaps the Wise Old Man. This leads into the next roleplay. Authors *''Jigo22'' *''The evil dude'' *''ToaBionicle'' *''Fegaxeyl'' RuneScape - Souls of the Damned The evil dude Gielinor's greatest warrior is trapped in Hell, while the Grim Reaper threatens to destroy the planet with Angeror. RuneScape must unite to destroy the threats, and with the return of a few nasty characters, will Gielinor ultimately be destroyed? This becomes the main event of the trilogy. It also follows on from Regicide. Authors *''The evil dude'' *''ToaBionicle'' *''Fegaxeyl'' RuneScape - Revenge of the Alone Ones ToaBionicle After the events of RuneScape - Souls of the Damned, the world is harmonious again. But a window in time has emerged, a paradox, which will allow the spirits to escape once more. Followers of Angeror are taking this in their stride, and seek to open the void and revive their leader. But will a group of heroes stop them? This created the trilogy, and reveals that Angeror was so powerful, he was worshiped like a god. It ended with Angeror's Death. Authors *''ToaBionicle'' *''The Evil Dude'' *''Fegaxeyl'' *''Jigo22'' Recurring Characters The Evil Dude Angeror The basis of the trilogy, Angeror is a being mightier than a god. He first appears at the end of Regicide, when he kidnaps the Wise Old Man. In Souls of the Damned, he opens the eternal void, and tries to destroy RuneScape for pure Chaos. He is stopped, but escapes at the end, cursing RuneScape. This can be seen in Time Fractures. It is his followers that seek to open the void again in Revenge of the Alone Ones. Cyber-Lord The Cyber-Lord was the leader of the Cyber Advance Guard. They appeared in Regicide, and they were basically the spearhead of Angeror's plans. The Cyber-Lord was killed, but returned as an undead Cyberman in Souls of the Damned. He also joined the Federation of Fear (see below). It is likely he will return in Revenge of the Alone Ones. The Federation of Fear This small squad was made secretly during Souls of the Damned. It consisted of Commander Zantroz, Scorpozis Alpha, The Reaper, Karaza, the Cyber-Lord, Cyranus Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, Hydraxor, Judoon Chief, Nazaratol and many others. ToaBionicle Prototype Prototype has appeared in all three role-plays, and is always a side character (even in Regicide - He was only in four chapters). He is constantly being destroyed. The Assassin The Assassin is an immortal from thousands of years ago, who appears in the last two role-plays. At the end of Souls of the Damned, he swears revenge on Angeror, for he would not be alone if he hadn't tried to destroy the world. He ends up killing Angeror in the finale of RuneScape - Revenge of the Alone Ones. Fegaxeyl The Gielinor Defender Group The group of prodigies appeared in the second roleplay, defending Runescape. They appear in Revenge of the Alone Ones, along with the rest of the GDG. Cratus XVII The king of the Crate creatures was at first a fighter in the Cyber Invasion, during Regicide. He eventually helped Drauss to found the Gielinor Defender Group. He will appear in Revenge of the Alone Ones. Drauss Drauss fought in the first two Role-plays of the trilogy, using his modified cyber-suit. He will appear in Revenge of the Alone Ones. Jigo22 King Lance King Lance was the main character in Regicide, he is returning in Revenge of the Alone Ones to help fighting the evil. Treo London Treo is coming back along with his brother to Revenge of the Alone Ones, he participated on Regicide as part of the King's Order. Jigo Inspired on it's creator's RuneScape character, the best friend of Lance fought in Regicide and is making an appearance with his dog in Revenge of the Alone Ones. Recurring Themes Sacrifice Many sacrifices are made in the trilogy, mainly to save others. One example is John Dixon committing suicide in Souls of the Damned to save the world from the lost souls. Invasion Examples include the Cyber Invasion in Regicide, and the Soul attack in Souls of the Damned. Togetherness The villains in Souls of the Damned all join together to make the Federation of Fear, and the outcast heroes in the same story join to make the Misfits. Kidnap The wise old man has been in some situation of kidnap throughout the entire trilogy. Return Many characters from previous invasions and battles return, to unite against Gielinor or to defend it. All the members of the Federation of Fear are familiar with Gielinor before the year 180. Category:Rise of Angeror Category:Free-edit Articles Category:Runiverse